criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Francis Goehring
|path = Serial Killer Suicide Bomber |mo = Torture Killing in an unspecified way |status = Deceased |actor = Michael Cudlitz |appearance = "Identity" }} "In feudal times, the lord lived on high ground to spot the invader. He had serfs to serve his kingdom. The lord never had to leave his castle. The serfs would bring him everything. They were the appendages of his will. First, I will build a compound, a kingdom. Second, I will arm, protect, and fortify my kingdom. Third, I will keep women as serfs to serve my every need. This is my right. As a man with free will in America, I will make my kingdom a reality." Francis Goehring was a serial killer who appeared in Identity. History Francis Goehring was born (and likely raised) in Great Falls, Montana. In 1978, he joined the U.S. Army, but was dishonorably discharged on January 23, 1979 because of a bar brawl that left in three others being hospitalized and a long scar on his face. The same year, he joined the Great Falls local militia. He also got married to a woman named Diane Marie in 1996. Being a sexual sadist, he would regularly torture and degrade her, until the militia found out sometime before the events of "Identity" and threw him out of the community. At this point, he moved to a cottage positioned on a piece of land previously owned by Diane's parents, which she had inherited and been forced to sign over to him, along with a local, highly submissive man named Henry Frost. He treated him very much like a common slave and, over time, developed a kind of messianic delusion, making up a set of rules for the compound in which he was referred to as "the Master" and studying medieval hierarchy structures. He abducted three local women, tortured them for some time before killing them and had Frost bury them and plant rosebushes on their graves. In the beginning of Identity, local police caught him driving the third victim's car. He tried to drive off, but wasn't able to, so he waited until one of them came close and then detonated a hand grenade, killing himself and the officer. Henry Frost later killed Goehring's fourth abductee and attempted to copy his crimes, but was tracked down by the BAU and killed. Modus Operandi Goehring would abduct his victims from public places, having Frost keep an eye out for potential witnesses. The two brought them to Goehring's compound, where he would torture them sadistically using homemade, medieval-style tools (such as the pear of anguish or heretic's fork) with Frost videotaping the acts. After a few days, Goehring would kill the victim (who was kept in a coffin-like enclosure) in an unspecified way. Profile Goehring was never directly profiled by the team, but he appears to have been a narcissist as well as a sexual sadist. He referred to his compound as his "kingdom" and himself as "the Master", suggesting some sort of messianic delusions. Real-Life Comparisons Goehring may have been based on real-life serial killer Leonard Lake, a survivalist who abducted women, took them to his secluded ranch and videotaped himself and his partner, Charles Ng, raping and torturing them. Francis and Lake both viewed their victims as something akin to slaves and buried their bodies on the grounds of their hideouts, which they obtained through identical means (coercing an ex-wife into giving the property to them). When cornered, both also committed suicide rather than face imprisonment for their crimes. Known Victims *A maximum of three unnamed people *Michelle Lawford *Jennifer Hillbridge *Darcy Cranwell *Angela Miller *The suicide bombing: **An unnamed police officer **Two other unnamed police officers Appearances *Season Three **"Identity" Category:Criminals Category:Serial Killers Category:Deceased Category:Season Three Criminals Category:Cop Killers Category:Bombers Category:Abductors